


they made a statue of us

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, tfios au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin doesn’t like being here, at all. But because he’s been diagnosed with a crippling and clinical depression, he doesn’t really have a choice. Playing video games isn’t a passivity, not to him and Xbox Live, at least, but that doesn’t convince mum a single bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they made a statue of us

**Author's Note:**

> This will be written in a series of drabbles, so I apologise in advance for the shortness of the chapters.

Gavin doesn’t like being here, at all. But because he’s been diagnosed with a crippling and clinical depression, he doesn’t really have a choice. They’re sitting cross-legged in a circle in the middle of a church shaped like a cross. He honestly doesn’t want religion in any part of his life, but these are one of the few support groups with his age group in Texas, so maybe he’ll be able to ignore the utter helplessness he can feel from the younger kids who are worse off than he is.

“Alright, for everyone who’s new here, we introduce ourselves with our name, our age, diagnosis, and how we’re doing right now. Gavin, you want to start this time?” Frank looks at the only Brit in the circle, and he barely complies with a sigh.

“Hullo everyone. I’m Gavin, seventeen. Used to have problems in the thyroid, but moved down to the lungs. I’m doing okay,” he says, then picks dirt off the floor when the cycle continues to the next kid. Maybe it’s just him, but there’s something different in the room.

He realises it when two people are running into the room, out of breath and apologetic with their ‘it was him, he woke up late’ and ‘well you were the one who had to stop for wendy’s’s. It takes a moment before Gavin recognises the glasses and glass eye. Ray is one of the few people he interacts with in the group, but only with mutual eyerolls or sighs, and apparently he brought a friend.

“Oh, hey guys!” Ray says brightly. “I’m Ray, sixteen, used to have problems with my blinker, but I’m alright now,” he recites (Gavin would know, there are only so very few meetings that he’s attended that Ray wasn’t present in), but with a slightly happier tone. Frank - the guy who leads the support group - nods, and gestures to the stranger beside him.

“Well, I’m new here,” the guy scratches the back of his beanie, and Gavin’s thoughts float for a minute before he continues. “I’m Michael, eighteen, had osteosarcoma for a little bit. I’m only here because Ray asked me to, though,” he nudges his friend on the shoulder.

“And how are you today, Michael?” Frank asks, and Gavin swears Michael’s eyes flicker to him for just a moment.

His face breaks into a grin and Gavin thinks  _oh, I’m screwed_  when he says, “I’m great. On a rollercoaster that only goes up, actually.”

“That’s the spirit!” Frank says, and all Gavin wants to do is whack him upside the head. He pretends that the hammering in his ribcage was just an accidental nudge on Gammon, and readjusts the tank so it worked properly. (It was working fine, but he isn’t going to admit that.)

 

 


End file.
